


The Boston Cream Episode

by cleo2584 (miri_cleo), futureimperfect



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo2584, https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maura are trying to have a conversation, but it the interruptions won't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boston Cream Episode

**Author's Note:**

> For [Rizzles Girls Blog's second fic challenge](http://rizzlesgirls.blogspot.com/2011/03/writing-challenge-look-who-came-to.html).

“I’m not saying I’m angry about it Maura, I’m just saying...”  As Jane sat, Maura automatically cut off her meandering train of thought with an automatic reply, as was their custom.

“Anger is a complex emotion, but judging by your dilated capillaries and accelerated heartbeat, and my ample past experience … I would not be guessing by noting that you are, indeed, angry, Jane.”

Maura looked around to see if their conversation--Jane’s mood, really--would upset any of the other diners, but she noted that no one was too close to them, and the bar was emptier than the level of ambient noise seemed to suggest.

Jane rolled her eyes and frowned, slumping down into the chair.  She shifted, trying to tuck her lanky legs under the table.  She groaned as her shin made a resounding thud against the table leg. “Damn it, every time...every single time.” She had known it would happen, hadn’t she? Maura would probably tell her that.

Maura only managed half her usual sympathetic expression before Jane was off again.

“These friggin’ tables...why do they have to be so small?”

“Many establishments prefer smaller tables so singular patrons do not seem as if they are sitting alone.  I’m sure someone did extensive research as to the clientele and needs of the management and wait staff correlated to the size of the china... And there are also factors of price and surface area...”

Jane rolled her eyes and kicked the table leg with her boot.  It rattled precariously. “Well I’m not alone.  What if I wanted to have lunch here?  I could have ordered a sandwich.”

“Oh, but this is obviously not a spot for lunch.  Everything about the decor provides visual cues to suggest that it’s a place for dinner or casually gathering with one’s friends,” Maura replied, but she noted mentally that while most of the lighting suggested the low light often associated with the ambiance of evening, it was brighter than it should have been.  It was curious.

“Really, Maura? I mean, really...?”  Jane was rolling her eyes again, and she studiously avoided hitting her shin as she shifted in her seat, sighing. “There’s nothing casual about this situation anyway.  The nerve,” she grumbled.

“Jane, it was just the last doughnut.  If the past repeats itself, there will be at least a dozen more tomorrow.  Though, I do still worry about the collective amount of refined sugar that is consumed in this workplace daily.”  Maura leaned forward to show her concern.  It was a well known physical cue.

“Don’t try to confuse the issue with the facts.  The point is he took _my_ breakfast.”  Jane pounded her fist lightly on the table for good measure, and she made a face when, rather than giving a resounding thump, it seemed like it would fall apart.  She glanced back for half a moment, almost expecting him to show up right then.  That would be her luck with his timing anyway.

Maura bit her lip and furrowed her brow, but just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, a loud, resounding “ _Okay, CUT!_ ” rang through the bar, and a shadow fell across the table.  It was curious because based upon the lighting design of the bar, the shadow shouldn’t have been falling that way.  And that went to her earlier thoughts about ambiance, and she began to calculate another source of light.  While the sound was perplexing, it was theoretically a bar, so those things could happen, though they generally did not.  But she and Jane looked up.

“ _Okay, Jane, just face out a little more so we can get the angle perfect...and fist pound with your upstage hand next time...maybe try to rattle the silverware more._ ”

Jane gaped, and Maura met her confused stare with one of her own.  She wasn’t sure why there was someone there curling part of her hair.  She hadn’t noticed that it had gone flat, but it was a particularly nice service, if a little odd for a restaurant/bar.  Though, the health and sanitation codes for something like that would probably be very complex.  She began to ponder them until the voice brought her back to the moment.

 _“Oh, and Maura, can we lose the lip biting after the breakfast line?  Let’s just take it from there.  Jane, from ‘don’t confuse...’, okay?”_  Maura touched her lip thoughtfully.  Had she smudged her lipstick?

Finally, Jane turned to Maura, leaning close to whisper through clenched teeth. “What the hell’s going on? I already said that...”

Maura started to bite her lip, then thought better of it.  “Maybe you should try it again.”

Jane looked at Maura like she’d grown a second head and possibly an extra couple of fingers.  

“Well, you heard him.”  The ambiguously blond woman shrugged, now well aware of her freshly curled hair.

“I....”  Jane was fairly sure she was losing her mind, but never could say no to Maura.  She felt ridiculous, “Uh okay...Don’t confuse me with the facts.”  She paused, trying to remember where she had been going with that, “Oh hell.  Line?”  Jane had no idea why she said it, but it seemed like the thing to do.

 _The point is he took my breakfast_  The voice seemed to emanate from someplace just off behind the bar.

Jane leaned forward, whispering to Maura under her breath. “You got some google talk to explain that one?”  But before Maura could answer, a different voice resounded throughout the room.

 _Face out, please.  And ACTION!_

“Don’t confuse me with the facts.  The point is he took...”

Maura was waiting expectantly, already aware of what she was going to say, which seemed both odd and not odd, but Jane was cut off by Korsak hurrying in and making straight for their table.  Somehow, she got the sense that that wasn’t supposed to be happening.  Naturally it would be embarrassing for Korsak to happen upon a conversation in which they were discussing him, but...things like that happened all the time.  

“Jane, look, the weirdest thing...”  For all of his hurrying, Maura noted, Korsak did not seem particularly out of breath.  And given his height, size, and physical condition, he should have been, even mildly at least.  

“Heeey, Korsak...”  Jane turned to him but quickly turned her body out again before any voices could materialize to tell her what she was doing wrong. “Uh...hey.  So...what’re you doing here?”

Maura took a breath to speak, but somehow what she was going to say didn’t fit the situation because Korsak wasn’t supposed to hear it.

“That’s what I’m tryin’ to tell ya!” Korsak’s accent was always something of a mystery. “There are thee guys with all this stuff...” He gestured with his arms, illustrating that his suit jacket was a little too tight.

Jane rested her upstage elbow on the table and put her chin on her hand; to her credit, she did not roll her eyes. “Wow, that’s...descriptive.  Did these guys, oh, I don’t know, want my breakfast, or are you just tryin’ to tell me about your favorite Tasty Freeze employees again?” That would at least be the most normal thing about the day so far.

Suddenly, Maura began to feel very uncomfortable, as if everything wasn’t as it should be.  There was something less comfortable about the progression of their interaction now, and she wasn’t sure where or how she fit into it.  She was almost relieved to be saved by the disembodied voice once again.  

 _Cut! Korsak, you’re early.  And, Jane... I really feel your sarcasm on that second line there, but can we get some of the anger back?  I mean he took your breakfast, let’s see some more emotion; I’m not sure you’re in touch with your motivation here._  The Voice paused to sigh in an altogether more convincing show of emotion than Jane was previously managing.   _You know what, everyone, let’s just go ahead and break for lunch.  We’ll pick this up from the breakfast line, and can everyone please try to be on time?_

Jane looked at Maura, and she was obviously exasperated...though maybe not as much as The Voice was looking for. “Lunch...? But I haven’t even had breakfast yet, and...what do you mean my motivation?  Isn’t it pretty damn clear?”  She was cut off by a bustle of activity in which several of the light sources about which Maura had been concerned disappeared.  

And just as Jane was about to continue, a very obviously lost Lucy Lawless wandered just into the edge of her vision. “Xena?”  Jane said as she stood. “Hey, Maura, you and Korsak can figure this one out, right?  I gotta...yeah, you know, I’ll be right back.”  She hurried toward the darkness almost tripping over a cord that was only half taped down. “Hey, Xena, wait up...”


End file.
